


Domestic Bliss

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Young parents sneak in private time when they can.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by [this lovely art](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_loveletters/3777.html#cutid1) by kungfooqueen!  


* * *

James hums to himself, a little off-key, as he flicks his wand to wash the dishes from lunch. One by one, the plates and bowls and glasses scrub and rinse and dry themselves and stack nearly inside the cabinet. As the last mug lands on its shelf, a pair of arms wrap around James’s waist, small soft hands sliding up under the hem of his jumper to rest on his belly.

“He’s asleep,” Lily’s voice says into his ear, her lips catching on his earlobe, and he turns in her embrace, a smile gracing his features.

“Great! Now I’ll have a chance to catch up on all my quidditch magazines!” he announces, kissing his wife’s cheek chastely and starting to pull away, but she holds him tightly, sliding one hand down to grope his arse.

“Oh no you don’t!” Lily says, pressing her body up against his, punctuating each word with a grind of her hips. “I need a little alone time with my husband.”

“Oh,” James says with a sparkle in his eyes, “well, try not to be too loud when he arrives, you wouldn’t want to wake Harry.” The comment earns him a smack on the shoulder, but her smile is worth it. There are some days James still can’t believe his luck, that somehow he managed to convince this gorgeous, funny, intelligent woman to marry him and become a parent with him and start their own little happily ever. Is it supposed to feel this good even after being married for a year and having a small baby?

Lily kisses his chin, tugging him down to her level, and then goes for his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip before giving him the sort of kiss that can only promise more to come. Moments like this are small miracles with such a demanding baby to mind, so James knows to cherish them while he can.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she says in a low voice as she kisses his neck and James can’t stop smiling for the life of him. He turns them around so Lily is leaning against the counter and kisses the spot behind her ear that never fails to make her gasp and squirm. She arches against him as he cups her breasts through her white blouse, lightly stroking her puckered nipples through the thin material. He wonders briefly if she’s been bra-less all day, or if she took it off to make things easier. James flicks his tongue into the hollow of her throat, tasting salt-sweet skin, and deftly unbuttons her shirt, revealing heavy round breasts.

Lily wasn’t very busty before, and James was never one for more than handfuls, but motherhood has softened her, enhanced her curves, and James can’t help but appreciate her newfound curvaceousness. He leans down, tracing the valley between her breasts with his tongue, and then licks the underside of each, slowly. She gasps softly, and James smiles against her skin. Another benefit is most definitely her increased sensitivity. Just the lightest brush of his fingers drives her crazy, and he’s got to be careful not to be too rough, but her responsiveness is sexy as hell. She’s gyrating her hips in tiny circles now, and he presses a kiss to her navel, unbuttoning the top of her jeans and pushing them to her ankles. She steps out of them, squirming as he runs his fingers up inside of her thighs, then teasingly brushes them across the wet crotch of her knickers.

“ _God_ ,” she moans, gripping the edge of the counter as he sinks to his knees, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder.

“Glad to see you remember my name,” James says cheekily, but before she can smack him upside the head, he draws her knickers aside, licking one long stripe through her wet lips and up to her clit, and instead she cries out wordlessly, shifting her hips to get more of his tongue. Lily dissolves into moans and shuddered breaths, hands scrabbling along his shoulders and the edge of the counter as James works her with his tongue and fingers, knowing exactly how to lick and suck to make her breathless and wanting. He can feel her getting close, knows just how her moans change to whimpers and her cunt tightens around his fingers when she’s on the edge, and all it takes is for him to wrap his lips around her clit and curve his fingers just so and she shatters, clenching around him, her mouth open in a silent scream as her body shudders out an intense climax.

When the tremors die down, he stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and kissing her neck softly. Lily grins satedly, her red hair a wild halo around her face despite the smart headband she tries to tame it with.

“Mmm,” she hums against his cheek, and then cups the bulge in his jeans. He’s been hard since she first approached him, and it’s only gotten more so as he watched her writhe and moan and come apart under his touch.

Lily unfastens his trousers one-handed with practiced ease and kneels, looking up at James with the sort of glint in her eye that precludes Very Good Things. She does not disappoint. Lily grasps his cock by the base, sliding her hand up to the tip and teasing the head before sliding back down. She watches as his foreskin pulls back, revealing the slick, blood-darkened head.

He loves to watch her, and even though he wants to throw his head back and close his eyes and sink into the sensation of her tongue darting out to lap at his cock, circling and teasing maddeningly, there’s something about watching his wife, the woman he loves more than anything, doing this for him, wanting it and enjoying it, that makes it that much better. Lily stretches her lips around his cock, sucking lightly and stroking rest of the shaft with her small hand. It never gets old, to see her looking so utterly debauched and just for him.

Lily takes her time, running her tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock and then licking a ring around the head, fondling his testicles gently before engulfing half his cock at once. James’s eyes slide closed, even though he could watch her do this all night, because it’s heaven inside Lily’s mouth, heated suction enclosing his cock like nothing else. She’s far better at this than anyone has any right to be, he thinks as she presses behind his bollocks, sending a shockwave flying up his spine.

A piercing wail comes from on the counter next to him, and he turns his head sharply toward the white plastic Muggle baby monitor sitting beside him.

“Harry’s crying,” he says vaguely as Lily continues sucking his cock skillfully.

She pulls back, stroking his shaft and licking at the head. “He’ll be fine,” she mumbles before swallowing him down again, and the roaring in his ears drowns out the crying nicely. It doesn’t take long, just a few long sucks and flicks of her talented tongue and he’s coming, his body drawing taut, spurting white-hot across her tongue. She swallows, then looks up at him with a small smile.

“Oh god,” James groans when he realizes their infant son is still crying. “We’re horrible parents, aren’t we?”

Lily chuckles. “My mum always said a few minutes left crying doesn’t hurt a baby any. And besides, isn’t it important for Harry to grow up with parents who’ve managed to keep their marriage together against all odds?” She grabs a dry dish towel from the sink and wipes her mouth before standing on tiptoe to kiss her husband sweetly.

“I think he’ll turn out just fine,” she says again, smiling, and James can’t help but smile back because her smile just lights up the room for him.

“Love you,” he says against her cheek as she puts her jeans back on and fastens a few buttons on her blouse before going off to collect their crying baby boy.  



End file.
